Incapable To Love
by QueenAnna312
Summary: A lonely murderous Naruto couldn't love Until a certain Uchiha came along. Will it all work out the way Naruto acts toward Sasuke or not?Shunned by the world will they accept Naruto with Sasuke or will they make things harder for them? Marceline and Marshall Lee? Lovers, Ha wouldn't that be interesting.


I punched again and again over and over non-stop. I enjoy the feeling of someone else pain caused by my hand, I let the man get up before grabbing him by the hair and slamming him against a nearby tree feeling nothing i dropped him to the ground. I looked down as blood poured out the gash on the man's head, staring down, emotionless as I started to walk away. Naruto Uzumaki was my name the most feared man known alive known mostly for brutally killing my family effortlessly as a child "Devil" is what they call me . I wasn't born in Japan like my family i was born and raised in England like Marceline giving me my funny accent mixed with Japanese and British accent, she and I have no friends I live alone with my roommate, Marceline Abadeer, goddess of the underworld also one of the most famous rockers alive her band 'Marceline And the Scream Queens. I go to K high the demon school as humans like to call it i am a 10th grader, my bright blond hair stands out same with my face littered with piercings. Septum, three bridge , medusa , and three tongue...all spikes. My ear has plugs, two industrial, helix, and three conch. I have a curvy body I guess my ass is abnormally big for a dude. Enough about my looks now my personality, mean, rude, not somebody to hang around especially because i'm most likely to kill you. Being an insomniac makes you crazy...already crazy though. I'm just plain evil nothing happy or good about me except my looks and body.

I walked back inside to the Halloween party dressed up as a fox but not really because the ears and tail are real, there's liquor everywhere women everywhere men everywhere, but I'm gay so fuck the females. I walked to the mini bar or whatever the fuck it was and grabbed a vodka bottle and chugged it relentlessly, glaring at people who dared looked at me. My eyes met deep black obsidian orbs, I glared as my tail flicked around and he glared back rolling my eyes at him to which he smirked putting the now empty bottle down I closed my eyes as my head swam.

I looked around looking for any dudes mouth I can stick my tongue into. I seen a target and walked up to him slowly sensing me he turned around and looked shocked as I crashed my mouth onto his eagerly and pressing him into a wall behind us. He closed his eyes and kissed back just as eagerly _man he smells like a fucking dog_ , pushing my hand under his shirt pinching his nipples as they began to harden, then suddenly I was pulled back and my eyes met again those black orbs but this time i seen his long tail that could compare to mine and fox ears sprouted from his head, curling my long thick fluffy tail around my waist i glared at him. He looked at me with amusement in his eyes but then he pinned me against the wall growling lowly, pushing him away from me i moved from the wall. He then punched me right in the nose I stumbled back in shock. As he was about to strike again I caught his fist and yanked him toward me and kneed him in his balls, hard. He grunted out in pain but stood up again he spat on me. _This little-he did not just spit on me!_. I grabbed his jaw hard and head butted him knocking him back a few feet, then I jumped on top of him and started punching him faster and harder until he kicked me off of him. I jumped back and landed on my feet everybody surrounded us, phones out and recording. I spun and round-house kicked him right where a pressure point was knocking him out. Pushing people out my way I walked in the kitchen only to throw up on a girls slutty bunny costume. Grabbing my coat I walked out into the slightly chilly air and once again threw up. _Oh fuck this bloody ass shit._

Grabbing my phone out my boot I unlocked my phone only to close my eyes again at the brightness of it, 2:57 in the morning I walked back in and everybody stopped and glared and whispered at me as I snatched a big bag full of candy then left without another trace. Walking down the street head pounding i felt my vision start to turn black then not a minute later passed out in the middle of the street.

* * *

8:45 in the morning is when I woke up to a shrieking sound of the alarm to my phone, i turned over and turned it off slowly. _How the fuck did i get back here last night?Whatever last night was fun right_ _Kyuubi_...

 _"No Kit you are boring as always."_ such sarcasm i rolled out of bed and stretched my arms over my head scratching my ass cheek as it jiggled.

Fully undressing i smelled food downstairs, yawning as I walked to the bathroom to piss and stared at my reflection in the mirror in disgust. Turning on the water i took a long shower. I walked back in my room ass naked and spotted my school uniform washed hung and ironed i grabbed a pair of drawls slipping them on with struggle _why do i have suck a fat ass_ i chuckled. Grabbing my uniform i hurriedly put it on and went down stairs, what was waiting for me made me do a double take as I seen two different people in my house . There sitting all high and mighty was the duck butt i fucked up last night, those same black orbs boring into my soul, and Marceline's little pretty boy lover. I looked up at Marceline as she turned away from me looking proud her self and i wondered why, as I glared at her and walked right past the couch into the kitchen standing in front of her i whispered harshly "Why the fuck is that damn dude here i mean i understand your little boyfriend but why is he in my house on my couch ?"

"I don't know ask him." my eye twitched as her face remained impassive

"If you have anything to do with this i swear ill tell Marshall about your little problem." i smirked as she turned to face me tilting her head slowly

"Naruto does it look like i give a fuck about what you tell him so please go ahead, ill wait." Marceline crossed her arms over her big chest as she stared at me.

"Ugh you and that ugly ass attitude i don't know why the fuck would anybody like you." she rolled her eyes

"I could say the same for you Mr. Nobody." she turned back away and looked down at her semi-small waist and nice big ass, grimacing i slapped her ass hard and walked away ignoring her. As she threw a knife at me i dodged it easily.

Reaching past her i grabbed my plate of pancakes and the syrup. I opened the fridge and grabbed the strawberries out turning kicking the fridge closed i walked back into the living room and grabbed the charger feeling that same bloody fucking stare _Ugh does he have to stare that hard fucking creep_. Pulling out my phone feeling it vibrate against my leg, i flicked down on the screen and tilted my head slightly as i looked at the text curiously _who the fuck is this_ , i unlocked my phone and tapped on 'Messages' 'Stop avoiding me dobe' i scrunched my face up and called the mystery number then looked up abruptly as Teme's phone went off. He smirked still looking at me and answered "Dobe." hearing it through the other side i stood up and ended the call walking up to my room while eating, _who does this dude think he is texting me shit, coming into my house like its his and shit_ I sat on my bed and ate quietly.

I grabbed my black headphones and plugged them into my phone turning on 'Dance With The Devil' and turned it up full blast i brushed my teeth and slowly put my boots on also pulling my black sweater over my head that had 'Kill Me Now' imprinted into it, walking to my closet i grabbed my backpack and bag full of candy i have yet to eat i closed the door to my room and walked down the stairs slowly, looking to my left i seen pretty boy and duck butt having a staring contest.

I walked to the table grabbing my keys slinging my bag over my shoulder i walked out the door. Yawning once again i walked to a white door and opened it turning on the light switch, sitting in its full glory is my collection of sports cars and motorcycles. Turning to press a button making the garage wall open up ,as i opened the garage i noticed that this freak was beside me staring at my black Yamaha Ninja 2016 i groaned, " What the fuck do you fucking want you mother fucking prick." He held up three fingers as he walked closer to me looking me up and down, " Three times." i looked confused.

"What do you mean three times?" He was mere inches away from me.

"The number of times you cussed, now i get three times to insult you back."

"You sound so childish get the fuck away from me faggot." he tilted his head.

"Now that's four and last time i checked-." I interrupted him by pushing him away from me.

"I told you to get the fuck away from me you little dick bitch. You a fucking creep can i go to fucking school now damn!"

" My name is Sasuke Uchiha not little dick bitch."planned to hit him when he then suddenly shot forward and caught my fist in his grip and crushed his mouth against mine and grabbed my ass tightly making me gasp and drop my stuff, after a small moment enjoying the softness i then bit his lip hard pushing him away hoping he wont see my blush the covered my whole face picked up my bags and turned.

I hopped on my bike and revved the engine and took off at lightening speed down the road. It took me a few seconds to yell and scream my loudest shattering cry as Kurama was furious on how that bastard took advantage of me i felt my chakra boiling deep inside me i made my way to the school _how dare that little fag embarrassing me and shit...he is just ugh_ , upon arriving i noticed that my ears and tail was showing again from my outburst. I rode into my parking spot and kicked out the kickstand. Walking closer to the school doors i opened them and wanted to knock myself out.

Looking at me was Sasuke waiting at my locker, as everyone stopped and stared at us as i ran toward him kicking him into the lockers harshly."What the fuck are you doing here, stop following me you bloody ass-." I was interrupted as he slammed his lips against mine and spun me around pinning me to the lockers. Sucking harshly on my lip my tail curled around his leg on its own accord as my mind went blank. I Kyuubi forced me kiss him back over who'll win the little battle. Biting his lip he opened his mouth and sucked on my tongue making me purr loudly, liking the feel of his mouth against mine he suddenly pulled away and i whined from the loss. He smirked at me and pecked my lips again, me coming to my senses and blushing deeply and jolted as all the demons laughed at my expression. I opened my locker and shoved my backpack inside pulling candy out the bag i stuffed it in my sweater pocket. I seen Sasuke look at me curiously before rubbing my tail that was still wrapped around him, making me jolt i pulled my tail from around him and walked away to class.

Walking down the corridors i zoned out in thought, _what the fuck happened why would you do that Kyuubi you made me embarrass myself_

 _"Sorry but I promised Itachi that I'll help him out trying to get you guys hooked up, look on the bright side he isn't half bad."_

 _"Who the hell is Itachi and you're fucked up setting me up, i'm letting you go get the fuck out my body arsehole!"_ he chuckled as he removed himself from my body to only see a tall red long haired male beauty with long eyelashes and sharp teeth. Wearing a pretty red kimono he grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello Itachi...yes they kissed...well he's upset...Itachi i'll send it to you...yes we can meet up right now... Might i say your brother is pretty cute for my little kit, okay bye baby see you soon." I stared at him in disbelief snatching my phone back and walked away to him chuckling.

* * *

An hour later i sat in the locker room bathroom stall with the same boy from the party known as Kiba. Kissing him deeply and pressing my knee in-between his legs i pulled back and latched onto his ear sucking gently making him shiver. I pulled his pants down, getting down on my knees looking up at him as he blushed a deep red as i was about to wrap my mouth around his head before i was abruptly pulled up by none other than Sasuke who seemed to follow me everywhere i went. He yanked me toward him not noticing the open door until now he glared,"He's mine stay away from him, and Shino likes you asshole so fuck him!" Kiba nodded as he pulled his shorts back up and looked for Shino to get all lovey-dovey. i glared back at Sasuke who seemed angry.

"And you, stop going around as you please you are to be my mate got that so technically you're cheating." With that he walked away leaving me stunned into silence

 _Mate...i never had one before._ i felt my heartbeat quicken as my tail sailed around crazily and ears twitching. I ran out the locker rooms to my locker grabbing my stuff i left the school and rode back home blushing.

 _Ugh whats wrong with me...no its that bastard he is the problem._ I'll just kill him then.


End file.
